


We're Done, Goodbye

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [5]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Bareback Sex, Carlton and Will are both 20, Cousin Incest, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Gaping Holes, Idea from Season 6 - Episode 24, M/M, Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Screamer!Carlton, Sloppy Holes, Versatile Bottom!Carlton, Versatile Top!Will, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: It's the last week before the big move and with Carlton going to Princeton and Will moving to a place of his own, the boy's realise that they'll have to put an end to their relationship. Both don't want it to end, but have no choice. Or do they?Will it be a happy ending for Carlton and the once self-crowned Fresh Prince of Bel-Air?





	We're Done, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> _Most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself. As I need it for setting the scenes, and didn't want to mess with it._

It was finally here. The last week left at the Banks Mansion in Bel-Air, before the big move. Uncle Phil had sold the house and he, Aunt Viv and Nicky were moving to the Plaza, to be nearer Ashley and Hilary who were off to New York, Geoffrey was returning to England to be with his son, and Carlton was off to Princeton University. Whilst Will-- Whilst Will was left trying to find a place to live. He would be the one remaining member of the family staying in California. 

 

Meanwhile, out in the pool house Will was busy on the phone, speaking to someone about possible housing accommodation, when the door opened and Carlton came in. He nodded to Will with a smile and got the same in return, while Will continued his phone call. Carlton made his way over to the sago and sat down on it, he sighed as he relaxed and waited for Will to finish. 

 

He looked around room, thinking about all the good times he and Will had had in sharing it. Soon it would be all over, and they would have to break up because of it.  
Carlton shook his head before he stood up and began to strip. He hoped that for this last week, he and Will could make out for most of it. Once he was only in his briefs, he locked the doors and lowered the blinds before retiring to sofa, where he lay down on it and began to palm his hardening cock through the thin black cotton with his right hand, while with his left, he began tweaking his nipples, moaning softly. 

 

While he was still on the phone, Will was watching Carlton out of the corner of his eye. He felt himself getting hard, as he watched C slide his right hand underneath the waistband of his briefs and began to slowly jerk himself off, while he sucked on the fingers of his left hand. Moaning wantonly as his toes began to curl. Five minutes went by, until Will ended his phone call and hung up. As soon as he put the phone down, Will hurried over to the sofa stripping out of his clothes as he went and, once fully naked, he gracefully straddled Carlton's now full naked body and sat on his waist, leant down and ravished his cousin's lips hard. 

 

When they broke it off and he came up for air, Will was pleased to note that Carlton's lips were now plump and bruised. They looked at each other, then Carlton bucked his hips up into Will's ass. Will moaned as did Carlton at the feel of skin of skin. Will's large, thick heavy cock flexed as he ground his ass down on to C's pelvis, mewling at the feel of Carlton's own hard cock rub against the crack of his ass. After a moment or two, Will got off his cousin and stood up. He then fell to his knees, after Carlton had sat up on the sofa and sat there with his legs spread wide. Will shuffled on his knees into the open space between C's legs and bent down and engulfed Carlton's cock in warm wet heat. Will began working his mouth and tongue up and down the cock, while above him, Carlton threw his head back and moaned loudly, at his cousin's talented mouth as it worked him up into a frenzy of pure ecstasy. 

 

**\- WDG -**

 

As soon as Carlton cried out his release and Will had swallowed it down and licked him clean, Will pulled off of C's cock and hauled the boy's legs up, bending his cousin double. Once Carlton's ass hole was exposed to the room and to Will, Will dived down and began to eat out Carlton, by giving him a thorough rimming. Carlton couldn't believe how responsive and needy he was becoming. 

 

He had just a few moments ago sprayed his load down Will's throat, and he was already getting hard again, due to Will's even more so talented tongue. A minute or two went by of pure bliss combined with a few low growls escaping his cousin's mouth as Will continued to rim him. Soon Will came up for air and hauled Carlton's ass almost off the sofa. When he was in place, Will stood up, bent C further in half before he slid his dry cock into Carlton's spit-slicked hole. 

 

In one harsh, deep and brutal thrust, Will was buried balls deep inside Carlton's hot tight hole. C whimpered at being taken so roughly, but as he liked the feel of the burn of a large thick cock slamming into him, he simply went with it. Not giving C time to adjust, Will pulled almost all the way out before he began pummelling into Carlton at a viscously hard and fast pace. Just the way they both liked it. Carlton threw his head back and began screaming loudly on every harsh inward thrust, his eyes rolling in his head as he felt Will's large girth split him wide and hammer constantly into his prostate. 

 

It wasn't long with the pace Will was going at, that Carlton soon became a sweaty, whimpering, wailing and sobbing mess, as he felt his ball tighten and draw upward. He shrieked and came hard, spraying himself with thick pearly white ropes of hot sticky cum. Will too was sweaty, as he continued to jackhammer Carlton's spent prostate, as he himself was getting ready to shoot his large hot load deep into his cousin's wonderful tight ass. Will began growling softly, as he too felt his heavy balls tighten and draw upwards. 

 

His face soon scrunched up and leaning forwards, whilst still pounding away into that hole, he began to ravished Carlton's neck. His thrusts sped up further, he was about to shoot, when he bit down into a particularly sensitive spot between C's neck and shoulder, that had Carlton crying out again as he came hard a second time. Feeling Carlton's tight internal walls clamp down on his cock, was all it took for Will to spill his large hot load deep within his heavily panting and mewling cousin.

 

 **\- WDG -**

 

Once the afterglow had passed and Will had pulled out of Carlton's sloppy gaping hole, they stood up and went for a shower. When they had finished and had dried off, the two made their way into their bedroom and both got into Carlton's bed. Sitting up under the covers, the two talked about just general things for a while. Of course that was until Carlton brought up the whole moving thing back up, and the fact that this week would be the last week they would have together. He told Will that he didn't want what they had to end. But as he was going to Princeton and Will was staying here in California, there was nothing to do but end it. Will shook his head and smiled slightly.

 

'Carlton, I'm not going to live in my own place.'  
'What? Why not?'  
'Coz I'll be transferring schools and joining you at Princeton, man. We'll be rooming together. That's why I was on the phone when you came in.'  
Carlton was surprised and looked at Will with wide eyed shock.  
'You're coming with me? We don't have to split up?'  
Will shook his head again.

 

'Do you remember the time when, I told you that I got into Princeton, but I never went?' Will asked, as they sat there together in the bed.  
'How could I forget,' Carlton replied, 'that was when I got spanked for issuing Principal Robinson with a death threat, because you got in and I didn't.'  
'Yeah, well. You see, C. I never went to Princeton in the end, for two reasons. One. It wasn't fair on me goin' and you not. And two. I didn't want to go without you. I love you, man.' Will finished, as he wrapped his arms round Carlton and hugged him hard.  
Carlton was shocked and happy, so much so that he ended shedding tears he didn't realise had been forming, as he held on to Will. They wouldn't be splitting up! Will was joining him at Princeton! Everything was as it should be. He smiled and fell asleep, comfortably in Will's arms. 

 

**\- WDG -**

 

For the rest of the week they fucked like rabid rabbits, hard and fast, until it was time to meet everyone up at the house, one last time as everyone hugged each other, said their goodbyes and left. Carlton and Will however, stayed and closed up the house before returning to the pool house. Where they packed up the last of their stuff and made out one last time. Afterwards Carlton took their last few boxes to his car, while Will locked up the pool house before joining his cousin at the car. 

 

Together they looked around the old place, before finally getting into the car. They buckled up and Carlton turned on the ignition. Next they leant into each other and kissed. When the two broke apart, they smiled, turned to face the windshield and drove off, keeping their eyes on the road. Neither one looking back at the memories they were leaving behind, but drove on, instead looking forward to making some new ones. Together.


End file.
